Atlas/Africa
Notes In The Wolf Among Eagles CtW, Carthage, Egypt and the Chremonidian League are all allied with one another. This means that together, they are capable of crushing the rest of the Greeks if not stopped in time. Fortunately for the Greeks, the Egyptians are compelled to an island-hopping campaign so it may take some time before they will arrive. The Egyptians are really only interested in killing off the Seleucids and the Macedonians with whom they start off as being at war. Carthage, on the other hand, is scattered everywhere, and it will take some time before Carthage can actually put its armies together for a mass overrun of the western part of the world. The majority of Africa's manpower and strategic resources are concentrated in the east, with supply centres located in Egypt, Africa and Agysimba. Notable resources include gold (Nubia) as well as Papyrus (Egypt) and Dye (Numidia). For this reason, however, competition for manpower would be fierce but for the alliance between Egypt and Carthage. Carthage's main interest would be to expand northwards into Iberia and the Tyrrhenian Sea - especially into southern Italy - to take advantage of the number of supply centres located therein, although this would bring it into conflict with Rome and the Greek states. The Iberians on the other hand may possibly be at loggerheads at one another. If Carthage can play its diplomacy right, Iberia could become the springboard for an invasion of the Celtic lands to the north and east. The western half of Africa contains scant resources, but one interesting bonus card which can be found here is the Elephant Brigade card which allows you to begin a game with war elephants. Aegyptus Paeninsula Sinaïtica *Corresponds to: Sinai Peninsula Despite its forlorn and empty landscape, this barren territory is a vital roadstead for Egypt's imperial ambitions: it has witnessed the business of donkey-riding traders and chariot-borne pharaohs of generations unknown. Egypt *Corresponds to: Egypt Called Kmet by the locals and Aegyptus by the highborn Ptolemaic rulers, age-old Aegyptus is the ultimate prize for any lucky conqueror. Already blessed with ample food supplies due to the mud (after which the Egyptian speaking population have named their land after) of the Nile, Aegyptus has a substantial population and a booming economy based on the export of grain and commodities sourced from Arabia, Africa and India to boot. So Pharaoh, what more could you ask for? Aegyptus Inferior *Alternate name: Alexandria Ptolemaica Formerly known as Ra-Kehet, Lower Egypt is now dominated by the city of Alexandria, prosperous to a maximum degree and so sophisticated that it is worthy of being a dwelling for gods. The sires of Pharaoh were wise enough to seize this land for their own following the passing of Alexander the Great, its strategic location and fertile croplands allows it ample supplies and manpower to feed your armies. Aegyptus Superior Western Desert This desolate parcel of desert has more worth that meets the eye: somewhere in the dunes here is an oasis which is considered sacred to Serapis, the chief deity of Egyptian pharaohs. Magna Maurentania Home to the many tribes Greek geographers have called Moors or Maures ("black ones"), they are dominated by the Gaetuli, who are thought to have their home stretching all the way to the southernmost frontiers of the northern African desert. Gaetulia Adraria Legend holds that beyond the southern borders of this land, there are cities built over some of the most spectacular gold mines ever known to man. But is it all a myth? Agysimba Garamantia Based around the desert city of Garama, the inhabitants of this land are ferocious chariot-driving slavers whose prowess are aided by their fearsome reputation and the underground sources of water upon which their culture has built itself. Salt and slaves are brought up by the barbarians of the dark heart of Africa to be sold by the Garamantoi who make their home here. Tibesti The deadly sands of this place belie the natural wealth and fertility of its mountain valleys which have been the home of various tribes ever since the dawn of civilisation. Hogaria Numidia *Corresponds to: Atlas Founded by one of the tribes derived from the Moorish culture, Numidia has come a long way from its nomadic roots, having been prospered by commerce and industry sponsored by Punic merchants. The Numidians, however, are divided up into two different tribes who hate each other. Masaesylia *Alternate names: Massaesylium Founded on the western half of the Atlas, this is the land of the Masaesyli, a Moorish tribe with trading ties to Carthage. Maesulia Maesulia, the capital of the Maesulians, is the largest and most prosperous city of the Numidian tribes. Africa In ancient times, "Africa" referred only to the central part of the Mediterranean coast of the continent. The region of Africa covers two sub-regions: the territory of Utica and Libya. Utica *Corresponds to: Tunisia Named after the first city built by the Phoenicians here, Utica is now the home of an even greater city: Carthage. Possessing one of the most strategic harbours in existence, it is no wonder that the city of Carthage has become a major power. Libya *Corresponds to: Libya Although "Libya" in reality covers most of the sandy deserts directly west of the northern reaches of the Nile, "Libya" in Kings & Conquerors covers the three territories of Cyrenaica, Tripolitania and Phazania which were never truly part of the Egyptian empire. The sandy wastes of Libya are home to an odd mix of peoples: Greeks and Phoenicians have colonised the northern shores of Tripolitania and Cyrenaica, while the original nomadic peoples of the land continue to haunt the desert wastes of Phazania. Cyrenaica Located in northeastern Libya, Cyrenaica is an enclave of Greek colonies dominated by the city-state of Cyrene. Like all Greek parts of the world, civilisation has made a home on these shores, supported by the burgeoning trade in agricultural products and exotic commoditied from faraway lands. Tripolitania Tripolitania is a Phoenician enclave on the western half of the Libyan coast, and is a subsidiary of the Phoenician civilisation that has been in competition with the Greeks. Phazania Although it seems to be a complete wasteland, Phazania covers the strategic trade route between the sea and the Tibesti range to the south. Nubia The harsh and burning sands of Nubia belie its vital role as a source of manpower and wealth for its owners. Kush Alodia Category:Atlas